The present invention relates generally to portfolios, binders and the like, and more particularly, to such a device including a binder pocket incorporated thereinto.
The difficulty of carrying or storing pieces of paper, or especially those of a diffeent dimension than designed to be held by the primary paper retaining means of a binder, in a portfolio, ring binder or the like has been recognized for many years. The terms "portfolio" and "binder" may be used interchangeably herein with the understanding that "binder" refers generically to hinged folders whether or not binder rings are provided. One solution to the problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,223, wherein the interior of the binder cover has a plurality of horizontal slits therein for insertion of sheets of paper into the interior compartment of the folder between its outer and inner wall.
Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,724, wherein a pouch having a horizonal slot for an opening is provided on the inside of a binder cover.
A more current and common approach to storage problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,112, wherein construction of a portfolio is disclosed as being comprised of unperforated outer, middle and inner sheets, with an arcuate portion of the inner sheet being removed to facilitate in the insertion of sheets of paper into an enclosed pocket between the inner and middle portions of the cover.
Unfortunately, in each of the known storage arrangements, it is difficult if not impossible to establish visual contact with the contents contained within the pocket. Even if the pocket is fabricated from a transparent material, such materials tend to become dirty or scratched over time to a degree sufficient to diminish visibility. This is especially true if the sheet form item is of an extremely small size. Additionally, the sheets of paper are subject to unwanted creases from closing of the binder cover when the papers are in a folded-over position. Attempting to add additional binder clips at the top of the cover may interfere with the ring binder or a clip on the rear panel of the portfolio or leave a mark on the paper such that the problem continues.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved interior pocket for a binder or the like which provides the establishment of visual contact with the contents contained beneath the pocket.